Forbidden Legacy
by Akasuna no Rin
Summary: One cat. One cat holds the legacy. Not a good one. A bad one. And in her time of need, when everyone is waiting for a storm to break, she has no friends to lean on. Everyone is afraid of her. They are waiting for her to start the storm. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. Anyone in the books I don't own, but my original characters an plot are mine.**

Forbidden Legacy: Ch 1 My History

_Some say I'm an accident. Some say I'm worth as much as twoleg rubbish. Some say I should have never been. I don't know why they haven't murdered me already. I'm not worth that much, they say. I say that I am misunderstood. Just because of my Ancestry. Then again, you can't blame them._

_My great-grandfather was Searburn. Searburn was horrible. He tried, and succeeded, in murdering the ThunderClan leader, Oakstar. He had a mate in every Clan, just to make himself powerful. My grandfather was born to him and Blossomflower, his ThunderClan mate._

_My grandfather and his dad, Searburn teamed up to defeat the leader and deputy. They succeeded. Searburn became Leader, then Searstar, and Scarface, my grandfather, became deputy. My grandfather, thank goodness, only had one mate, in ThunderClan. He had a brother and a sister._

_My great-uncle was Blackheart. He killed a warrior or to, within his Clan, and then settled down, unlike his brother. My great-aunt was Nightshade. She murdered a queen and her kits, then settled down, having laid down some blood. She also mated with a kittypet, trying to be different from her brothers._

_My father was Deathwish, and he murdered the new leader, Toadstar. He tyrannically ran ThunderClan. He mated and had me, and my brother. My brother was Legacykit. He died at four moons because a badger attacked the nursery. Then they came to their mistreated daughter. They always thought that Legacykit was to carry on the legacy, as they named him that. So they outcasted me, spoiling my brother. When he died they turned to me._

_All of my family had one thing in common. All of them had black pelts. I am different. I have a crescent moon shape on my forehead. White. The opposite of black. _

_Then, on the day I was to be apprenticed, my father, on his last life, died in a heavy badger attack. Mom later killed herself. I was left alone, other than my cousins in the different Clans._

_The whole Clan detests me. Is it because of my bad Legacy? Yes. They are nervous. Afraid of me. After season-turns of torture, they were afraid of what I could do to them. Everything is peaceful in the Clans. They say it is the quiet before the storm. A storm in which I start._

_ I wish to prove myself. I wish for a prophecy. And it came. But they only know that it is about me. But that is all they seem to need to know. They are sure it is bad, and are sending me on on patrols with at least two other cats with me. I may not go out alone, and must always stay with the others._

_Nobody is my friend in this miserable time of need. Everyone is afraid of me, or just downright hates me. Even when I was a kit and was told the story of my ancestry by my parents. I decided then to become the best cat I can be. Better maybe, than the great Firestar himself. All I want right now is to have someone to lean on._

_I am a lonely soul. All alone in this cruel world. I'm awaiting a sign to tell me I am not worthless. Now, each day I grow more and more depressed. I can't see the end of ths, but when it comes, I'm not sure I'll be ready._

_I am a Forbidden Legacy. I am Forbiddenpaw._

**How is that? I cried when I read this, and I am the author for pete's sake!**


	2. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I own all these characters and the plot, nothing more.**

**These are only the ThunderClan cats.**

Allegiances

Leader:Silentstar-silver tabby with black spots she-cat

Deputy:Sparrowflight-orange tabby with yellow stripes she-cat

Medicine Cat:Seeingsight-blue-gray she-cat

Warriors:

Oceanwave- blue-silver she-cat with gray stripes

Mistypool-blue-gray she-cat with brown stripes

Spiritheart-brown tabby tom

Dewpool-silver she-cat

Stonegaze-gray tom

Rockstep-grain colored tom with red rings around his paws

Firestorm-tabby tom with orange stripes

Raincloud-pure white she-cat

Centersky-brown tabby she-cat

Whitefur-pure white tom

Apprentices:

Forbiddenpaw-back she-cat with crescent moon shaped white spot on forehead

Tearpaw-blue-silver she-cat

Burnpaw-red tabby tom

Ashpaw-ash colored tom

Weedpaw-earth colored tom with brown patches

Queens:

Poppyseed-grainy colored she-cat

(Kits:Redkit, Moonkit and Crescentkit)

Foxheart-fox colored queen

(expecting kits)

Elders:

Leafpool-leaf colored tabby she-cat

Grayspots-gray spotted she-cat

**Those are the ThunderClan allegiances. If you need any more, tell me. I mean for the other Clans.**


	3. Ch 1 Just One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any name in it. But I own all the cats that are currently living and the history of Forbiddenpaw's family.**

**Most of this story will be in Forbiddenpaw's POV. If it changes, I will tell you. If words are in italics, those are Forbiddenpaw's thoughts.**

Ch 1: Just One

_Could I please have a friend? Just one, that is all I ask of you, StarClan._

I sent regular prayers to StarClan wishing for a friend. I mean, I wanted someone! Where they ever answered? Not yet, and probably not ever. It was as if even StarClan were waiting for me to start the storm. As I saw Tearpaw coming towards me, I did as I always did. I walked up to her and asked how her day was. She walked away, as usual.

"Could someone please trust me, just one please." This time I said my prayer aloud, hoping Tearpaw would hear it and come rushing to my side. If she heard it, she did a good job of hiding it. I walked away. I walked to the apprentices den, where I met the accusing glare of Weedpaw. I ran away before I saw his face, for he knew me. I walked to the Leader's den.

"Could I go hunting?" I asked, for I always had to ask. " I don't care who I hunt with."

"No. Not right now. I'm busy." I turned and walked of. If the Silentstar was busy, I wasn't. For I can't go anywhere if she is busy doing something.

I walked to the Nursery. I liked to go there because I only got accusing glances from the mothers, not the kits. For they had not heard the story of my history. Once they have heard my story, they give me accusing glances. I particularly liked Moonkit, for she was the sweetest thing ever. And her parents have not told her my history. I am pretty sure once she has heard it she will give me the o-so accusing glare I get from everyone else. To my delight, Poppyseed let me talk to her. She's not as bad, but she still does not trust me fully.

"Hi Moonkit!"I mewed.

"Hi Forbiddenpaw. Can we play fight like I see the other apprentices do with the other kits?" she asked. I looked at her mom. She had heard. She nodded slightly, as if very reluctant.

"Sure."

"Yay! Now, you be Tigerstar and I'll be Firestar. If that's Ok with you." Moonkit cheered

"Sure whatever." So we play pounced. I batted her head, with sheathed claws of course. She pounced on my tail. Again I batted her head. Her mom winced every time I hit her, ready to jump had I hit her for real. We went on like this for a while.

"You're good," I said truthfully, as I panted. "When will you become and apprentice?"

"A few suns." Poppyseed jumped in.

"Soon we will be den mates. Moonkit, can I talk to your mom privately?"

"Sure" Moonkit said, then bounced off to where the other kits were playing the Clan Leaders and they needed a RiverClan Leader.

"Poppyseed," I began.

"Yes" she answered nervously.

"I won't bite! Just please listen. When are you telling her the story?" She knew what I meant by "the story".

"I was planning on telling her tonight." She sighed guiltily.

"OK. I wanted to know when to expect the glares. I guess, tomorrow."

"I'm sorry for you. But I can't help it. You know why. I'm very sorry for your suffering." Poppyseed meowed. But her apology fell into an empty space. For I had run.

___So now I lose Moonkit. And just as I thought I had a friend._

I went into the apprentice den. I ignored the other apprentices as I curled into my lonely corner. It was as if StarClan wished to punish me. I fell asleep crying, knowing tomorrow would be different without Moonkit.

_Just one friend, StarClan. Just one. Stop this torture. Give me a reason to live._


	4. Ch 2: Small Miracles

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors!**

Ch 2: Small Miracles

_StarClan, please give me a reason to live._

A few Suns later.

Forbiddenpaw sat in the clearing. Silentstar had called a meeting for the Apprentice ceremonies of Redkit, Crescentkit and Moonkit. It went regularly, and when it was over, she disappeared into the Apprentices Den. She hadn't talked to Moonpaw since her mom had said she would tell. No one ever missed her. Later, Moonpaw came into the Den.

"I've been looking all over for you!" meowed the exasperated Moonpaw.

"Why? I though you would hate me." Forbiddenpaw mewed.

"Because the story my mom told me a few suns ago? You think I would judge you like that? I think no one should be judged of their history. I believe everyone should have a second chance." she told her. Automatically Forbiddenpaw perked.

"You don't hate me?"

"I knew you you before I knew that story! Why would you change overnight?" she said.

"Oh! Thank you!" She jumped up.

"I've been out most of the time learning how to hunt. I caught a mouse!" she said.

"Do you want to go hunting? If I'm aloud." Forbiddenpaw asked.

"Do you mean you have to ask to go hunting?" Moonpaw asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, you come with me, I'll ask." So they padded out of the den, and she walked into Silentstar's den with Moonpaw.

"Silentstar, can Forbiddenpaw and I go hunting?" she asked the Leader.

Silentstar looked at them. "I guess." So the two apprentices ran out of the den and out the tunnel. They hunted for a while, then when they noticed it getting dark, they came back to Camp. They went into the Apprentices' Den, and curled up. Moonpaw fell asleep, and Forbiddenpaw just thought.

_Oh thank you StarClan! You gave me my reason, and now I know that I am not alone._

As she fell asleep, she heard a voice:

_StarClan is with you always, Forbiddenpaw. Even if you feel alone, you are never alone._

_**Sorry for taking so long! It is just so hard to sit down and write. Especially in Summer.**_

_**For those of you who said to give her a friend, she's got one. Forbiddenpaw is never alone.**_


	5. Ch 3: The Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors!**

Ch 3: The Prophecy

_StarClan, please send these cats a sign that I am good._

I woke up in the middle of the night. I walked out of the Den, to see the Medicine Cat and Leader sitting next to each other. I hid in a bush nearby, and I knew they couldn't smell me because I was upwind.

"What is it, Seeingsight?" Silentstar asked the Med Cat.

"It's a prophecy. I was at Fourtrees, and it was clear. Then, two cats walked out of the shadows. One was a fire-colored tom: Firestar. The other was a blue she-cat: Bluestar. Bluestar spoke 'The one who holds the Legacy, holds the key to survival. She shall follow her heart, but when the time is right, do what is best for all. She brims with sadness, and longs to be noticed, treat her well.' then she disappeared and Firestar walked up. 'Beware the cats who are yet unknown. They shall cause darkness and despair, that only the Legacyholder can cure.' then he too vanished. I was dumped into RiverClan Camp, and was looking into a pair of eyes that looked eerily familiar. Then I woke up." he told him.

"It is obviously a sign that danger is coming. And I wonder who the Legacyholder is. Do you think it could be Forbiddenpaw?" Silentstar questioned.

"Forbiddenpaw does hold a Legacy, but don't you think it more likely that she is the one to watch?" Seeingsight asked.

"Keep an eye on her all the same. Don't you think that the cat or cats to beware of would be cats in RiverClan?" Silentstar whispered, so low that Forbiddenpaw had to strain to hear it.

"Probably. Maybe we were wrong about Forbiddenpaw." Seeingsight mewed.

"Don't say that yet. I'm not saying to stop being suspicious. Keep your guard up, but treat her more like a member of the Clan, and not a load of fox dung."

"OK. I'll make sure other cats do as well." Forbiddenpaw noticed that the slight breeze was beginning to switch directions, and if she didn't go back soon, they would know she had watched them. She quietly padded out of the bush and back to the Apprentices Den.

Four Moons later.

"Wakie-wakie..." Forbiddenpaw felt a nudge at her side. When she grunted and rolled over, that nudge turned to a sharp poke. "Five more minutes." she murmured. Suddenly, that poke was a whack that made her roll away and into the Den wall.

"What was that for?" she asked as she got up. She saw that it was Moonpaw who had done that.

"Because there's great news! Since you passed your assessment, you are being made into a warrior!" Moonpaw squealed.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. You and all the Apprentices except me, Crescentpaw and Redpaw." Moonpaw said.

"Yay!" she yowled.

"My mentor gave me the day off, do you want to go on the last hunt we'll go on with both of us being Apprentices?"Moonpaw asked.

"Sure" Then the Apprentices rushed out of the Den and into the forest.

"Do all of you promise to protect your Clan with your life, and honor the Warrior Code?"

"I do" they all echoed.

"Then from now on you shall be known as Tearpool, Burnpelt, Ashfur, Weedleg and Forbiddensoul." Silentstar said loud and clear.

"Tearpool, Burnpelt, Ashfur, Weedleg, Forbiddensoul!"they cried.

"Tonight you shall sit Vigil." she meowed, then hopped off the Highrock.

I walked to the center of the clearing and huddled down.

_Thank you, StarClan._

**I'm sorry if I seem to be rushing it. The only thing that really happened during those moons was that Foxheart had her kits.**

**Now, I want to ask you what you think Moonpaw's Warrior name should be. **

**Moonlight**

**Moonshadow**

**Moonpool**

**Moonrise**

**Or you can make one up.**

**Please tell me what you think, and please press that little button down there that says: Review. **

**See Y'all later!**


	6. Ch 4: The Marked Cat

**OK, I don't know how long it has been since I wrote on this story, but I thought it deserved a chance, even though when I reread it, it seemed the plot was a little sour. I hope I can make up for that.**

**Disclaimer: I'm writing fanfiction, aren't I?**

Ch 4: The Marked Cat

_I've made it this far, please help me on, StarClan._

I rose from my vigil only after all the other newly made warriors had. We were dismissed to go take a nap. I walked away. So, they gave me the name Forbiddensoul. It's like another slam on my legacy. Maybe once I've proved to the Clan that I am a loyal warrior, I can have it changed. All of a sudden a white streak went flying across camp and hit me dead on. I lay there for a second, then got up to find Moonpaw.

"Wow, I just got back from my vigil and I get pummeled by an apprentice. Not a great way to start out being a warrior," I told her.

"I wanted to congratulate you-"

"-for the fifth time since I heard the news. Please, give it a rest." I meowed to her.

"But you're a warrior now!"

"But I still get the privileges of a kit," I mewed painfully.

"Says who?" she asked me.

"Everyone."

"I really should meet this cat they call 'Everyone'. What a weird name." Moonpaw mewed with fake seriousness.

"You get what I mean," I told the current pain-in-the-tail, Moonpaw

"Yes, I do. And I disagree! Did you ever ask Silentstar if you could have more responsibilities?" Moonpaw made a point, but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"Why should I bother? She'll say no anyway." I murmured, already halfway to defeat.

"Now, if you wish to prove yourself to Silentstar and the Clan, that is not the type of attitude you need, missy!" she harped.

"Who are you, my mom?" I asked.

"No, I'm your best friend, who wants her friend to be a warrior and be allowed to hunt by herself. Though she might not want that, particularly," Moonpaw murmured to me.

"Fine, you win. I'll go ask her right now," I told her knowing what would come next. I wasn't disappointed.

"Oh yea! Victory dance!" Moonpaw shuffled around in an imitation of what we'd seen a twoleg do once.

"Fine, fine, don't rub it in. I'm still a warrior and you are still an apprentice," I mewed over my shoulder as I walked towards Silentstar's den.

As I walked up, I called: "Silentstar, are you in here?"

I heard an answering meow of yes, and then a come in, so I went into the den.

"What do you want, Forbiddensoul?" she asked, a tad rudely.

"Well, now that I'm a warrior, I was wondering if I could have more responsibilities," I murmured to the floor. She looked thoughtfull for a moment, then she sighed.

"Forbiddensoul, I hope you know that I'm not against you. It's the Clan. They think you are going to cause trouble, and if I make you freer, they think it might be a repeat of all of this whole business. You understand, right?" she meowed to me.

This got me mad. I don't know why, but the fact that she was just afraid of giving me freedom, or at least more of it, was because the Clan cats were too stupid to actually look at me and judge me then, instead of judging before I was even in the world. So I answered truthfully.

"Silentstar, I mean no disrespect, but you won't let me hunt for the Clan without two big warriors to 'keep me in check', all because the Clan decided they were going to judge me before I was in this world. I'd think you would be smart enough to figure out that if I can prove to the Clan that all I want is to become a great warrior, then they might see me for who I am, and not the daughter of killing devices. I just want the chance to prove myself..." I trailed off as I started to cry. **(I don't know if cats cry, but in this story they do)**

That was when Silentstar looked at me and said, "OK, Forbiddensoul, I grant you permission to leave camp alone, as long as your not out there over night or something." Then I looked at her and she gave me a small smile, which then reminded me of the prophesy I had overheard from her and Seeingsight.

"You may go," she told me. I padded out of the den to Moonpaw, who had been sitting there the entire time. I looked at her, then I laughed.

"You couldn't help it, could you?" I asked her. She nodded. I laughed then headed to the warriors den to take that nap.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later that night, after I had gotten back from a hunting patrol, I went to the warriors den for the night. But again I couldn't sleep, so I went out for air. Then I saw Seeingsight and Silentstar sitting and whispering urgently. I crept to where I was upwind then listened.

"She asked for more responsibility today. I granted it."

"Really? Aren't you the one who told me not to stop being suspicious?"

"She had the privileges of a kit! I had to do something. She told me all she wants to do is prove herself"

"Well, if she the cat from this new prophecy, then she'll have plenty to prove."

"Did you hear anything new?"

"Yes. This time I was talking to just Bluestar. We were at fourtrees-"

"But that was a long time ago!"

"Yes, but let me finish! Anyway, Bluestar told me that the cat marked by StarClan holds a great decision. One that, if going one way, could destroy the Clans. If going the other way, could save the Clans. She then disappeared, but then Firestar appeared. He said to beware the enemies that seem to sleep. The marked cat is not the last, but one of many. Beware those of relation to the marked cat. Then he disappeared, and this time I was at a gathering, but the cats weren't the same. The leaders all looked like Searstar. The cats below where cowering from them. All the leaders appeared to be working together"

"Anything else?"

"That was it."

"The marked cat must be Forbiddensoul! Remember, she is the only cat in her lineage yet to have the crescent moon on her forehead!"

"You're right, but that means that she could go either way. She could be good or bad. We need to treat her better. That way she won't see us as the cats who wasted her all her life."

"But who are the cats who seem to sleep?"

"I don't know, but it also said to be wary of her relations. But she is the last of her line. The other leaders even said so!" After this was said, the breeze changed, causing her to move as quickly as she

possibly could away from there. She went into her new den and tried to fall asleep, but sleep just wouldn't come to her. Something that the two cats had said was nagging her subconscious. What it was, she didn't know yet.

_Please let me find who the cat that sleep are. And please, let me be able to prove myself to the Clan, and even Silentstar, who said that she trusted me._

**So, was that good? Did it make up for the wait? Probably not, but I'll try to stay with this story, especially since I can't keep with my other story, LifeClan. I just don't have any inspiration for it now that my friends have changed.** **But this isn't based off of friends, so I'm good.**


End file.
